Cristal & Arena
by Jeanne V. Fynn
Summary: Un enemigo en común entre los shinigamis y los hollows. Los quincy ya nada tienen que ver. Una mancha obscura y rojiza en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, ¿aniquilación total? La Purga, se llamó. "Y como viles perros salvajes serán destazados y asesinados, sin misericordia, sin titubeos, una simple y horripilante muerte para la basura que se hace llamar shinigami." OLT
1. Opening

_Disclaimer & Advertences: Este fic contiene **OC** (original character) y un poco de **OoC** (Out of Character)(no tan drástico) a mi falta de experiencia en con estos personajes. Tambien cisnismo, sarcasmo y otras cosas que la gente considera negativas. Clasificación T por lenguaje, acciones, reacciones y situaciones violentas, groseras e insinuaciones sexuales[tensión sexual](no tanto). **BLEACH **y sus persoanjes (excepto OC's) no son de mi **awesome** propiedad si no de el gran **Tite Kubo**. Este fic es de puro ocio y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Cristal & Arena  
**_~Okarutikusu no Majo~_

Prólogo

.-. Apertura .-.

_"Él revela honduras y secretos,  
conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas,  
y la luz mora junto a él."_

_Daniel 2:22_

Las noches era un lugar oscuro y más con la llegada de Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tousen e Ichimaru Gin.

Por supuesto que para ella no era la gran cosa.

Su vestido púrpura ondeaba mientras ella caminaba por aquel pasillo, sus ojos azul oscuro taladraban las paredes con la mirada, su melena de color bronce se agitaba con el paso.

Una gran puerta se abrió mostrando una gran reunión.

Al fondo se encontraba aquel que robo el Hougyoku. Aizen.

—Genoveva—saludó Aizen

—Sosuke—dijo ella. —Veo que haz logrado una parte de tu plan… y tienes arrancar fuertes. _Espada. _¿No?

—Si

—Diez para ser exactos. Entonces no veo tu razón para mandarme llamar.

—¿Qué información tienes?

—Hmm, tengo registrados los últimos movimientos de Isabelle—con un movimiento de su bastón creo una silla de cristal que ocupo un momento después. Cruzó coquetamente sus piernas y sonrió. Sus ojos zafiro resaltaron.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes sobre los Pilares?  
—La mayor se llama Kattleen Woods. Esta en Estados Unidos. La Segunda se llama Mei Ling Chang, esta en China. La Quinta se llama Sonali Mahan, esta en India. La Sexta es Marina Petrova, esta en Rusia. Y la Séptima es Marianne Le Cleur, esta en Francia. La Tercera y la Cuarta fueron escondidas personalmente por Isabelle. Y… —Genn se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Han localizado a las restantes—dijo la bruja sonriendo.

— ¡Algodonela Beta, aquí estoy!— una chica con un uniforme blanco y azul, pelo corto, color verde menta apareció.

— ¡Algodonela Gama, aquí estoy!— otra chica apareció junto a la otra. Esta llevaba un uniforme blanco y rojo, tenía el pelo largo en dos coletas altas y eran de color rosa.

— ¡Informen!—la chica de pelo rosa temblaba y la de pelo mentolado sonreía como psicópata.

—Hemos localizado a la Tercera y a la Cuarta, mi señora.—dijo tímida la pelirrosa.

—Así es. Afirmativo. ¡Correcto! Y lo mejor de todo es que... se encuentran juntas. —dijo gritando y alegre la de cabello corto.

—¿Ah, si? —bufó Genn.

—Pues... —quiso comenzar Gama.

—Así es. Afirmativo. ¡Correcto! Ambas están en Japón. ¡En la misma ciudad! —interrumpió Beta con su voz chillona.

—Karakura, mi señora. —repuso suavemente Gama. Genn cerró los ojos. Sonrió.

—¡Algodonela Alfa, aquí estoy! —una chica cuya melena rubia le llegaba a media espalda apareció. Su uniforme era prácticamente igual solo que de color negro.

—Quiero que investigues detalladamente la rutina de esas dos, y me confirmes sus identidades. —dijo la bruja sonriendo.

—Como usted ordene, mi señora. —habló neutral e imponente, Alfa.

—Esto es estresante, cuando cumpla quinientos años me jubilare. Ahora lárguense. —las Algodonelas desaparecieron.

—Supongo que este es un buen inicio de partida. —dijo Aizen.

—Te equivocas, Aizen. Estoy cediendo el primer movimiento. Es vital para ganar. —el shinigami sonrió.

—Supongo que debo darte la bienvenida a mis filas, Genn.

—No te sientas tan importante, Aizen. —ladró. —Tomalo como una cooperación, una asociación, yo que se. —se mantuvo en silencio momentáneamente. —¿Que harás ahora, Virginia?

Hubo un gran silencio.

—Juntos pero no revueltos. —masculló Gin.

— ¿Puedes prestarme algunos arrancar?—dijo Genn.

Aizen sonrió. No importaba cuantos cientos de años pasaran, ella siempre fue manipulable. Y todo saldría exactamente como quería. Como siempre.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:  
Re-editado para mayor comprensión y mejora de trama.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

**¿**Review's**?**


	2. First Move

_Disclaimer **&** Advertences applied._

* * *

**Cristal & Arena  
**_~Okarutikusu no Majo~_

Capitulo 1

.-. Primer Movimiento .-.

_"Vexilla Regis prodeunt inferni  
verso di noi; però dinanzi mira",  
disse 'I maestro mio "se tu 'I discerni"_

Cielo nueblado en esa ciudad.

La lluvia caía como aguacero en las personas que transitaban Karakura ese Domingo.

— ¡Allá va!—gritó una chica de pelo rubio cenizo, largo en una coleta, pateando el balón de un lado de la cancha hacia el otro.

— ¡La tengo!—una chica de cabello castaño obscuro que brincoteaba de un lugar a otro. Dio un brinco alto y alcanzo el balón dándole con la rodilla.

— ¡Kurosaki!—gritó.

— ¡Lo lograre esta vez!—respondió una chica de cabello negro a la cintura, agarrado en una coleta.

Dio un gran salto y en el aire, y empujando la espalda hacia atrás pateó la pelota completando una "Chilena"

Para las otras chicas la acción de la pelinegra pasó en cámara lenta. El balón en el aire, Karin saltando, Karin pateando el balón, el balón en la portería.

— ¡Lo logró!—gritó la rubia alzando el puño en forma victoriosa

— ¡Genial! ¡Haa! ¡Estúpido Jinta, me debe un ramen!—gritó la castaña. La pelinegra observó el balón, después la portería y luego a las chicas, el balón, la portería, las chicas, balón, portería, chicas… y reaccionó.

— ¡Lo logré! ¡Si!—las tres chicas celebraron un momento y luego fueron a comprar ramen.

Las tres chicas mojadas y terrosas, caminaron hacia un puesto de ramen resguardándose de la lluvia.

—Chicas, las invito a dormir a mi casa. —dijo Karin ya cuando estaban con un gran tazón de ramen frente a ellas.

— ¿Estará Jinta?—preguntó la castaña, después de todo no tenia nada contra él es solo que siempre terminaban peleando o apostando

—No. Solo Yuzu y Ururu. Que Jinta sea el novio de mi hermana no significa que pase las 24/7 con ella. —dijo Karin sorbiendo los fideos

—Yo si voy. Iré con Ururu como a las 8:00 PM ¿te parece?—dijo la rubia

—Pasen por mi—dijo la castaña.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pondré a Yuzu a hacer la cena y comprare botanas y refrescos.

— ¿Tu hermano esta en casa?—preguntó la rubia

—No. Aun no llega de sus… _estudios en el extranjero_. Ya van seis años desde que se fue.

—No te preocupes Karin. Ichigo volverá cuando menos te lo imagines—dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias, Konami.

—De nada. Oye Nagisa… ¿me pasas la tarea de ciencias?

—Hazla tú—contestó la rubia

—Buah, ándale.

—No…

—Anda…

_"Si Konami conociera a Matsumoto se llevarían bien"_

—Hey Karin. Vamos al departamento de Konami a ducharnos. —dijo Nagisa

—Oh. Si. —Karin las alcanzó y caminaron hasta el departamento de Konami

* * *

Karin sonrió de camino a su casa. Era el atardecer, llevaba bolsas de comida, frituras, refrescos, etc.

Vestía unos jeans negros con una camisa de cuadros larga hasta 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas, calzaba unas botas cafés con un poco de tacón. Y es que a sus diecisiete años ya era una señorita. Aunque solo por fuera, porque seguía siendo una cínica, sarcástica, sádica, irresponsable, enojona y con pasión por el deporte. La de siempre.

El viento jugueteaba con su cabello revolviéndolo. Sus labios carmines formaron una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó al frente de su casa sintió una presencia familiar. Pero como su hermano… a ella no se le daba eso de las presiones espirituales. Así que lo ignoró.

Entró a la casa.

— ¡Estoy en casa!—gritó apenas puso un pie adentro. Al llegar a la sala abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacían esos tipos ahí? Siguió su camino hacia la cocina. —Yuzu, traigo los ingredientes para el ramen. Ururu, Nagisa y Konami llegaran en dos horas.

—De acuerdo—respondió. Yuzu parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

—Anda… ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Jinta te propuso matrimonio?—preguntó Karin. Yuzu se sonrojó.

—N-No es eso… ¡Pero! Ve a la sala y observa a todos. —Karin se puso rígida. ¿Ella estaba insinuando que…? Corrió hacia la sala. Todos la analizaron como si una rana de laboratorio se tratara, ella los ignoró. Y al fondo, apartado de todos, estaba él.

—Ichi-nii…—susurró. Bajó la mirada con su rostro ensombrecido. Los hombros le temblaban

—Karin. —dijo Ichigo sorprendido. ¿Iba a llorar por él?

— ¿Esta es tu otra hermana?—preguntó Renji

— ¿También llorara?—preguntó Ikkaku, burlón. Recordando el reencuentro Ichigo-Yuzu.

— ¿Cómo…?—medio preguntó Karin

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a aparecer así de la nada? ¡¿Eh? ¡Bastardo!—gritó Karin con rabia sorprendiendo a los presentes. Excepto a Yuzu, quien ya lo veía venir.

—Karin, no grites así. Tranquilízate.

— ¡¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Seis años sin saber de ti! ¡Después llegas así como si nada ¿y me dices que me tranquilice?—y entonces paso. Karin arremetió contra Ichigo con una patada impresionante y lo termino de derribar con un puñetazo.

— ¡Hija mía! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano?—gritó Isshin dramatizando y se lanzó a golpear—como es costumbre por ser reemplazo de Ichigo—a Karin. Esta aun en su rabieta lo mando volando por la ventana de otra patada. Gritaba algo parecido a "Nuestros hijos han caído en la violencia" y "Karin es Ichigo en mujer" y algunas otras cosas.

— ¿Mejor?—preguntó Ishida. Karin suspiró.

—Seh. Gracias por preguntar. ¡Oh! Ichigo, tendré visitas así que no hagan nada raro. Por cierto ¿sabias que Yuzu tiene novio?—eso repuso por completo a Ichigo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Yuzu! ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado?

— ¡Karin!—se quejó Yuzu

—Yo no hice nada—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo las escaleras dejando a un Ichigo golpeado y furioso interrogando a Yuzu.

* * *

Nagisa corría por las calles de Karakura. Se le había hecho tarde. Ururu y Konami estaban en camino a casa de Karin. Ella decidió pasar por algunos dulces pero se distrajo leyendo revistas en el local, era tan genial leer sin pagar. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y no podía negar que tenía miedo.

Corrió lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, e incluso dejo de ver el camino… hasta que tropezó de frente con algo… mas bien con alguien y cayó sentada.

—Lo siento… Lo siento—dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie y observó al individuo. Era…guapo. Sus cabellos azul claro, sus ojos también azules pero este era un azul profundo, era más alto que ella y de seguro debajo de su ropa se escondía un cuerpo muy bien entrenado. Se veía algo desubicado y ausente. Él no la había mirado en ningún momento.

—Disculpa… ¿estas bien?—pregunto ella. Entonces el chico reaccionó.

— ¿Eh? Si.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? No parece que seas de por aquí. —dijo ella sonriendo. Aquel chico no era nada mas ni nada menos que Grimmjow en un gigai. Tenía curiosidad por aquella chica. Sentía algo en su presión espiritual. Esta era alta, pero… había algo más. Algo que nunca había sentido. Le atraía en cierta manera. Le provocaba… hambre.

—De hecho no lo soy. Veras… vine aquí con otras… _personas_, y nos hospedamos en un hotel… pero olvide la dirección. —eso salió sin que pudiera detenerlo, la explicación fue automática, ni siquiera él sabia porque le decía eso a la chica. Si estaba hospedado en un hotel. Pero si se sabía la dirección. Y si había venido con otras _"personas". _Después de que Genoveva hubiera pedido arrancars a Aizen, lo habían mandado a él y a Ulquiorra. Aparte de una chica llamada Dlanor Knox y de la Algodonela Beta que ya empezaba a odiar.

— ¿Quieres que te guíe? Tómalo como mi disculpa. —pareció como si su miedo se esfumara de pronto.

—Como sea. —dijo desganado. ¿Por que no la mataba y ya?

— ¿Sabes el nombre del hotel?

—Rouge Grand Hotel. —la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Ese hotel era uno de los más caros de Japón. Tal vez era un mafioso.

—Emm… ese hotel esta en el centro. —caminaron un rato. Grimmjow no reconocía el lugar. Nagisa sentía que le sudaban las manos. Inevitablemente llevó una mano a su bolsillo tratando de secarse.

Nagisa suspiró. Grimmjow la miró de reojo. Quería comérsela. Era muy… tentadora.  
Las almas humanas que comía casi siempre eran saladas, y cuando comía las de Hollows eran amargas. La de ella olía diferente. Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Y… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?—preguntó ella tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—No lo dije. —contestó cortante. —Pero mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

—Grimm… jow. Es… un gran nombre. El mío es Nagisa Urahara.

—Nagisa suena bien. —fue su seca respuesta.

—Entonces, Grimmjow ¿de donde vienes?

—No…Noruega—mintió

— ¿Noruega?

—Ajá. ¿Y tú?

—Yo vivo aquí. Trabajo en una tienda. Es de mi hermano mayor. También voy al Instituto.

— ¿Instituto? Pensé que ibas en la secundaria o algo así.

— ¡Oye! No soy tan pequeña. Tengo diecisiete. —respondió la chica ofendida dándole un leve golpe en el brazo. Grimmjow se tensó y miró macabramente a la chica, ella pereció no verlo.

Al frente se asomaba un gran edificio de color rojo.

—Bien. Ese es el Rouge Grand Hotel.

— ¡Grimmjow!—una chica agitaba los brazos. Era de cabello corto color menta y ojos azul eléctrico. También estaba una chica de ojos amarillos y de cabello rizado, largo de color púrpura claro, un chico muy pálido de ojos verdes encendido y cabellos negros. Los tres chicos se acercaron a Nagisa y Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow, donde estabas. —dijo la chica de ojos azules.

—Te importa una mierda.

—Eres tan imbécil. —dijo la de pelo púrpura. Grimmjow juró que la mataría.

— ¿Tu lo guiaste hasta aquí? —preguntó el chico ojiverde a Nagisa.

—Eh... si, claro.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por traerlo. Mi hermano es un idiota. Mi nombre es Circe Jaegerjaquez. —mintió la Algodonela Beta.

—Yo soy Dlanor Knox. —dijo la de rizos

—Ulquiorra Cifer. Nosotros somos primos de Grimmjow.

—Nagisa Urahara. —se presentó la rubia dando una reverencia.  
—Hermano, se te olvido tu celular. Por eso no pudimos localizarte—dijo Circe y le entregó un teléfono a Grimmjow. Él abrió el móvil. Decía: "Pídele su número y dile que te gustaría verla de nuevo. Solo hazlo. Cuando se despidan, bésala" ¿Volver a verla? ¡Si con trabajo se contenía para no matarla! ¿Besarla? ¡No iba poder controlarse!

—Bueno… yo ya voy tarde a un lugar. Con su permiso. —dijo ella depronto. Dlanor, Circe y Ulquiorra se alejaron.

— ¡Espera!—dijo Grimmjow. Luego se puso nervioso. Otra vez esa esencia que lo mareaba. — ¿Me das tu numero de teléfono? Tal vez podríamos vernos de nuevo.

Nagisa parapdeó confundida. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso le había pedido su número?

—Oh, si. —intercambiaron números. Nagisa vio la hora en su móvil. 9:30. Llevaba una hora de retraso. —Me tengo que ir. Voy tarde. Adiós. —dijo dándose la vuelta e inesperadamente Grimmjow la jaló del brazo y la besó torpemente.

Solo un choque de labios. Nagisa nunca fue chica fácil. Tenía dignidad. Pero sus brazos no se movían, sus piernas tampoco y su mente no procesaba nada más que los labios que se movían contra los suyos. Pero el momento como tan pronto vino, tan pronto se fue.

—Nos vemos, Nagisa. —dijo Grimmjow y junto a Circe, Dlanor y Ulquiorra, se fue dentro del hotel.  
Nagisa se dio la vuelta y se alejo corriendo de ese lugar. Aun. Con la sensación de los labios de Grimmjow contra los suyos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor así se despedían o daban las gracias en Noruega.

* * *

Grimmjow no podía quitarse la presencia de Nagisa, y eso lo mareaba. Estaba tan hambriento que podría comerse un edificio lleno de gente. Aunque ese beso lo había saciado un poco.

— ¡¿Para que demonios me dijiste que hiciera eso?—le gritó Grimmjow a Circe una vez que estuvieron dentro de la suite.

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera. —dijo Genn. —Dlanor, ¿lo confirmaste?

—Si, Madame. Es un Pilar, aunque tiene muy bajo conocimiento mágico. Aun no es consciente de nuestra existencia.

—Perfecto. —Genn caminó hasta Grimmjow y pasó dos dedos por sus labios. —Grimmjow, acabas de besarte con una bruja.—dijo con sorna. —Tu misión será acercarte a ella, gánatela, enamórala. Y tráela hacia mí.

—Genoveva-sama. Me preguntaba porque ningún shinigami nos ha detectado. —preguntó Ulquiorra

— ¿Has oído hablar de la magia, Ulquiorra?—dijo Genn y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

* * *

Karin estaba sentada al comedor improvisado, veía a Konami.

—Ya tardó demasiado. —justo en ese momento abrió la puerta Nagisa.

—Llegué. Karin lo sien… — ¿porque había tantas personas en la casa de Karin? — ¡Lo siento! Creo que me equivoqué de casa.

— ¡Nagisa!—y de nuevo entra Isshin en acción. Nagisa esquiva la patada voladora del hombre.

—Creo que si estoy en la casa correcta.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tu eres otra de las amigas de Karin y Yuzu?—preguntó un chico alto pelinaranja, su seño fruncido le recordaba a Karin

—Supongo que tu eres Ichigo. Gusto en conocerte, Nagisa Urahara. —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. —dijo tomándosela. — ¿Tienes algo que ver con Kisuke Urahara?

—Soy su hermana menor. —los shinigamis la miraron con asombro

— ¿Hermana?

—Si. Me adoptó. ¿Esta Karin?

—Si acá al fondo. Te esperamos desde hace mucho. —dijo Karin haciéndole señas. Nagisa se dirigió a donde Karin. Ella, aunque fuera adoptada, se parecía a Urahara. Su rubio cabello era de la misma tonalidad que el y sus ojos también eran grises. De hecho, su actitud despreocupada también se parecía. En realidad parecían gemelos… exceptuando que ella era femenina, y joven.

—Lo siento pero creo que… me gusta alguien. —dijo depronto ella, susurrandoles a las otras.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Se llama… no les diré como se llama. Lo conocí hace unos momentos. Tropecé con el, venia de Noruega, se hospedaba en un hotel pero olvido el camino así que lo llevé ahí. Conocí a su hermana y sus dos primos, después me pidió mi teléfono y me dijo que podríamos vernos de nuevo. Era tan guapo. Aunque… talvez sea un mafioso. No le digan a Kisuke nii-sama…

— ¿De que no me debo enterar?—dijo Kisuke apareciendo de la nada. Nagisa se congelo.

—De nada importante, ella planea darte una sorpresa así que no te metas. —mintió Karin.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

— ¡Urahara cha~n!—dijo Konami y saltó hacia el. A unas pulgadas de ser atrapado por Konami, Urahara se movió hacia un costado dejándole el golpe a la persona detrás de él. En este caso… Byakuya.

El Kuchiki apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Ella abrió los ojos con sumo cuidado. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con una mirada gris oscura. Observó aquellos ojos con adoración.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el hombre. Konami se puso roja y a la velocidad de la luz estaba detrás de Urahara.

—…Si, claro. —respondió escondiéndose con la túnica de Kisuke.

—La has asustado, Byakuya—dijo Ichigo

— ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada

—Huy, se siente el amor en el aire. —se burló Yumichika. Byakuya le mando una mirada envenenada y el rostro de Konami se encendió más.

Unas horas después todos estaban muy felices, divirtiéndose. Ichigo había descubierto que Jinta era el novio de Yuzu, pero estaba tan borracho que no se acordaba de nada.

Karin estaba presentando a sus amigas. La de turno era Konami, y solo faltaba presentarla a Byakuya.

— ¡He, Byakuya! Ella es Konami Utada. Konami, el es Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

—A-ahh. Gusto en conocerlo, Kuchiki-san —dijo extendiéndole la mano. El observó su mano pero no se movió. Solo asintió con la cabeza, ella bajó la mano avergonzada.

—Discúlpeme por lo de hace rato.

—Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Claro. ¿Puedo sentarme, Kuchiki-san?

—Adelante. —la castaña tomó asiento. Cruzó un par de palabras más con el Kuchiki sobre el clima y no volvieron a hablarse más.

Konami apretó sus puños y se puso de pie de golpe llamando la atención de Byakuya.  
—Con su permiso. —y se alejó. Alcanzó a Karin. —Karin Chan, me tengo que ir. Despídeme de Nagi. Buenas noches. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

— ¡Buenas noches!—le contestaron algunos de los shinigamis otros agitaron sus manos y otros como Byakuya solo asintieron con la cabeza. Konami salió de la casa de los Kurosaki y se encaminó al parque.

* * *

Era tarde, y en la mañana tenia escuela pero no le importó.

— ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí? ¡¿Qué es esta puta sensación? —pronto, muchas voces, risas y alucinaciones de retratos, vestidos y explosiones sacudieron su mente. — ¡YA BASTA!—y todo cesó. Enfrente de Konami aparecieron dos personas. Eran mujeres.

Una de ellas tenía en cabello largo, recto y con fleco, era de color negro azulado, tenía un vestido negro con encajes blancos. Sus ojos eran crueles, morados y sus labios formaban una fina línea recta. La otra era rubia, de pelo corto, con muchos broches en el, sus ojos chedron brillaban intensamente, vestía un vestido sencillo rosa, esponjado, con moños.

—Tú eres Khia Johnson. Cuarto Pilar del Purgatorio. _Belphegor_. De la _Sociedad Dorada_. —dijo la pelinegra. La rubia sonrió cínicamente.

—Mi nombre es Lorreine. Ella es Esthela. Miembros de la _Sociedad Dorada_. Tú debes ser presentada ante Méara Harrison.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_re-editado para la mejora de trama._

_¡Agradezco los dos primeros review's!_

_Dejen sus hermosisisimos reviews._


	3. Dubious Move

_Disclaimer **&** Advertences applied._

* * *

**Cristal & Arena  
**_~Okarutikusu no Majo~_

Capitulo 2

.-. Movimiento Dudoso .-.

_"Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y,  
hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno."_

_Oscar Wilde_

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared por centésima vez logrando la herida de su frente sangrara más.  
Trató de ponerse de pie, pero tambaleó y cayó sentada, temblando.

—Brujas. Las brujas existen… ¡No! No existen, claro que no, claro que no. Jeje, mira todo esta tan lindo, esta es una gran pintura, un rojo muy bonito, bonito, bonito. —dijo la chica riendo, llorando, temblando. Se tocó la frente viendo aquel color rojo cubrir su mano.

—Kjjj, kjjj, kjjj, ja ja ja ja… ¡JAJAJAJA!—la chica comenzó a trazar formas en la pared con su "bonita pintura roja" en los dedos. Al terminar su obra de arte se tiró al piso y comenzó a rodar.  
— ¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Quítenlo! ¡QUITENLO!—y sus dedos tronaron… una ruptura segura.

Afuera de ese departamento se encontraban dos chicas más.

—Se volvió loca.

—Se le pasara, esperemos que pronto.

* * *

Karin se sentía incomoda.

Primera razón: Su falda estaba corta  
Segunda razón: La planta baja estaba tapizada de shinigamis  
Tercera razón: La mitad de ellos eran unos pervertidos

Ignorando el sinfín de maldiciones que se formaban en su mente, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y a ponerse el uniforme.  
Se puso la falda, luego la blusa, se amarró el listón rojo al cuello y se colocó la chaqueta dejándola abierta, la blusa desfajada, el listón flojo, y calcetas holgadas, cortas.  
No iba a desayunar. Había comido mucho en la noche. Ya que Nagisa, Konami y ella habían competido en "Quien come más" Konami ganó.  
Luego ella se puso rara, después de hablar con Byakuya, ella se fue sola, estaba algo preocupada porque no le llamó cuando llegó a su casa, aunque de seguro llegó a dormir, ya la vería en el salón de clases.  
Nagisa se quedó dormida encima de Ikkaku y Renji. Después Urahara se la llevó cargando en su espalda hasta el Almacén junto con Ururu y Jinta.

Y lo último que recordaba era…

_..._

_Konami se había marchado y Nagisa estaba dormida encima de Ikkaku y Renji. Ellos no parecían molestos. Ambos decían que era muy liviana. Después de un tiempo la rubia comenzó a temblar y se abrazó al torso de Ikkaku y apretó sus piernas entornó a de Renji. Yuzu se besuqueaba con Jinta._

_—Karin Chan. Hazme un favor—dijo Rangiku abrazando a Karin_

_— ¿Qué ocurre?_

_— ¿Puedes distraer a mi Taicho? Es que quiero tomar._

_—Oh. Esta bien, pero solo por un rato._

_—Hecho. _

_Karin se dirigió hacia donde estaba Toushiro de brazos cruzados y se sentó junto a él._

_—Hola, enano de primaria. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos._

_— ¿Enano de primaria? ¡Soy más alto que tú!—si, había crecido, eso lo hacia ver mas guapo._

_—No importa. Para mi sigues y seguirás siendo un enano de primaria. —dijo sonriendo y despeinó su cabello con el conocimiento de que él se enojaría. —Shiro Chan, Shiro Chan._

_— ¡Es Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki!_

_—Oe, y tu pelo ¿es tinte o natural?—dijo Karin tallando las cejas de Toushiro con su dedo. Una venita palpitaba en la frente del chico._

_—Taicho, ¿ya anda con Karin? ¡Pero que lindos se ven!—dijo Rangiku empujando a Karin haciéndola caer encima de Toushiro._

_— ¡Matsumoto!_

_—Esta borracha. ¡He Matsumoto! ¿Eso que trae el viejo no es Vodka?_

_— ¡¿Dónde?—y la rubia desapareció hacia la cocina_

_—Es natural_

_—¿Eh?_

_—Preguntaste que si mi cabello era natural o tinte. Es natural._

_— ¡Es genial!—comenzaron a comer alguna botana mientras platicaban de los Hollows, de la idiotez de Ichigo y de lo dañino que era el alcohol para Matsumoto. Poco a poco, Karin ya no estaba tan atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor quedándose lentamente dormida._

_…_

¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

Quien sabe, a la mejor era sonámbula.

Tomó su cartera de útiles y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yuzu, no voy a desayunar ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el… —cuando llegó a la puerta vio a Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Toushiro y Hanataro con el uniforme de la escuela. Byakuya, Kenpachi y Ukitake estaban mas "formales"

— ¿Qué… significa esto?—preguntó Karin

—Iremos al colegio. —dijo Yumichika

—Si eso es obvio, pero porque

—Ha habido unas extrañas vibraciones y estamos aquí para investigar. —dijo Hisagi

— ¿Extrañas?—preguntó Yuzu

—Si. Un aumento en la energía espiritual, más de lo normal talvez el cuádruple de lo normal, habrá más Hollows en algún par de días cuando mucho. —explicó Toushiro

—Ahh. Ya decía yo que no venían de a gratis. —dijo Karin.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. —dijo Ikkaku.

* * *

Nagisa se levantó y vio el reloj.

7:55AM…

Entraba a las 8:00AM… cerró sus ojos…

— ¡Mierda!—la rubia se levantó de un salto y se puso el uniforme en tiempo record. Salió corriendo de su cuarto encontrándose a Kisuke y Yoruichi en el camino.  
— ¡Me voy, nii-sama! ¡Ya declárate a Yoruichi-nee-sama!—gritó cuando salía de la casa

Las calles de Karakura eran muy transitadas a esa hora, causando que Nagisa fuera más lento.  
Abriéndose paso entre la multitud y a trompicones. Nagisa se dirigía al Instituto, conocía un atajo, era pasar através de un callejón a toda velocidad acortando 3 cuadras y cruzar por la carretera rápidamente.  
Dio la vuelta y al entrar al callejón corrió con todas sus fuerzas y visualizó la salida. El semáforo de peatones tenía una personita verde parpadeando. Cambiaría pronto. Alcanzó a salir, iba a saltar… pero lo vio. Y él a ella.

_"Esos Ojos..."_

El semáforo cambió y ella se quedo en la orilla de la acera. Entonces el reloj digital de uno de los edificios marcó las 8:02 AM.

* * *

Karin iba caminando tranquilamente al Instituto. Pensando en que iba ser de su vida…

— ¡Muévete, Yamada!—gritó Yumichika

—Lo siento, lo siento. —se disculpó el del cuarto escuadrón.

—Ya cállate Yumichika—dijo Ikkaku

—Brutos…—masculló Hisagi

— ¿A quien le dices bruto, maldito ebrio desgraciado?—dijo Ikkaku

—Molestos—dijo Kenpachi

—Hmph—"dijo" Byakuya

— ¡Ya cállense todos!—bramó Hitsugaya

—Tranquilo, Shiro-Chan—dijo Ukitake

— ¡Es Hitsugaya!

_"Que cansancio…"_—pensaba Karin

— ¡Amargado!—gritó Kenpachi

— ¡Silencio! ¡Maldita sea! Parece que vengo con unos críos. —bramó Karin bastante molesta. Ellos sorpresivamente se quedaron callados por la autoridad aterradora de la Kurosaki.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Instituto acompañada de ellos, observó algo. Las puertas estaban abiertas. La esperaban, lo sabía. Tragó duro.

Avanzaron hasta entrar al edificio pero solo dieron dos pasos cuando una voz les detuvo  
—Alto ahí… oh pero miren, si es usted señorita Urahara. Creo haberla reprendido la semana pasada por su puntualidad—era una mujer. Delgada, castaño y ojos café, muy hermosa. Usaba gafas delgadas y llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo claro con un cinturón café y unas zapatillas blancas.

— ¡Yamanaka-sensei! ¡Gomenasai!

— ¿Tienes alguna excusa?

—Etto… em…

—Lo sabía. Por eso prepare todo.

— ¡Tengo una excusa! Verá ellos son de nuevo ingreso y su tía es amiga de la familia, así que tenia que traerlos, pero ellos salieron de su casa antes y los tuve que buscar. —los dos Espada y las dos brujas estaban sorprendidos, ¡los tomó de excusa!

—Hum, eso es creíble pero tu ya no me engañas, Urahara.

— ¡Mire un chango!—dijo Nagisa

— ¿Dónde?—la maestra volteo hacia atrás. Nagisa rápidamente empujo a Dlanor, Circe, Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra por el pasillo.

—Corran—dijo ella. Ellos la siguieron. Se echaron a correr por el pasillo. Llegaron al aula 3-2. Nagisa tocó.

—Adelante. —la rubia abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre regordete, baja estatura, nariz encorvada, de tez morena, de cabello y ojos negros con anteojos. El profesor Torume Senji, de la materia de Historia. — ¡Oh! Debí adivinarlo. ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Peleando de nuevo, Urahara?

—No. Solo llegue tarde. —dijo sonriendo. Pero luego dejo de sonreír y lo miró con desden. El hombre sudo frío. Esa mirada era igual a la del loco de su hermano que vio una sola vez desde que ella entro a la escuela. —Pero su trabajo no es saber que hago y que no. Limítese a decir si tomo o no su clase. —terminó de decir y avanzó a su asiento. Cuando el maestro se recupero dirigió su vista a los otros.

— ¿Y ustedes?

—Somos de nuevo ingreso—dijo Dlanor y Ulquiorra entregó un papel.

— ¡Oh! Muy bien. Chicos, tienen nuevos compañeros. Por favor preséntense. —Dlanor pasó al frente y miró a todos con su cara inmutable, escudriñando a todos con sus ojos amarillos.

—Mi nombre es Dlanor Knox. Vengo de Noruega. —después siguió Ulquiorra

—Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. —después fue el turno de Grimmjow y Circe

—Soy Circe Jaegerjaquez y él es mi hermano Gri…

—Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. —dijo mirando intensamente a Nagisa. A ella y solo a ella. Algunas chicas que habían quedado flechadas a primera vista del _Espada _miraron con odio a la rubia. Karin miró de reojo a Nagisa, ella ubico la mirada en la suya. Los shinigamis, que ya se habían acomodado entre los estudiantes, notaron el extraño reiatsu que estos nuevos desprendían.

Lo más sorprendente fue que ellos no reconocían a Ulquiorra ni a Grimmjow…

Una chica de cabellos verdes tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, mientras observaba con sonrisa ladina a la de cabellos morados.

A su lado, una rubia de coletas relamió sus labios libidinosamente y mordió una de sus largas uñas con uno de sus colmillos afilados.

* * *

...

En una de las azoteas de los altos edificios de Karakura se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos y grisáceos, ojos azules, alta.

—Que el juego comience, Eva. —y se carcajeó produciendo un sonido algo perturbador.

...

* * *

...

En el techo de la casa de los Kurosaki se encontraban dos chicas. La primera pelirroja y la segunda peliazul. Vestían excéntricamente. La primera con los colores amarrillo y verde, la segunda de blanco y negro.

—Zeppar y Furfur, presentes. —dijeron mostrando su sonrisa algo perturbadora.

...

* * *

...

En el techo de los departamentos donde vivía Orihime se encontraban también dos chicas, la primera rubia y la segunda pelimorada.

—Este será el mejor juego de todos, ¿no lo crees así, Bernkestel?...  
—...Solo espero no aburrirme, Lambdadelta.

...

* * *

...

Y mientras aquellos adolescentes estaban en clases, y los Espadas y Shinigamis jugaban a los espías… Una rubia estaba sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Aquella habitación estaba completamente sola.  
—Muevo yo primero… Shigekuni, Sosuke, Eva… —y rió cínicamente.

...

* * *

...

En la Sociedad de Almas, el Comandante observaba fijamente un retrato que tenía escondido bajo un mapa del Seireitei.  
En aquel retrato se observaba a una mujer rubia, con el pelo recogido en un moño, ojos azules y vestido colonial. Sonreía. Cualquiera diría que estaba posando para el retrato y era por ello su sonrisa, pero no. Yamamoto sabía la verdad. Se burlaba. Se burlaba de todo lo que había hecho.

—Por eso fuiste exiliada, Isabelle.

...

* * *

...

En Hueco Mundo, Aizen estaba sentado en su silla-trono, observando el Hougyoku. Sonreía. Tener a Eva de su lado le facilitaba las cosas, demasiado.  
Aunque sabía que su ayuda tenía precio… Esperaban el movimiento de Isabelle, por lo pronto, Eva había mandado a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra junto con una de las Siestas y un miembro de la _"Doncella de Hierro" _a registrar los movimientos mágicos en Karakura, al parecer había encontrado algo ya que aun no regresaban.

Sin embargo… Sosuke sabia que estaba olvidando algo…

...

* * *

...

Eva sonreía desde su suite.  
Venia algo grande. Muy grande… _Y ella iba a estar en él._

_..._

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:  
__Actualizo SOLO por que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me siento mas vieja._

_Este fic esta centrado en las parejas GrimmjowXOC y ByakuyaXOC. [Ojo no son el mismo]. Pero tambien abrá toques de otras como IchiRuki, UlquiHime, RenTatsu, HitsuKarin, IzuHina, entre otros._

_Sobre el ByakuyaXOC se vera mas retardado por el fantasma de Hisana. La chica es bastante diferente a Hisana, mas... alocada. Byakuya experimentara emociones demasiado fuertes. Ella se vera sometida en una gran depresion._

_Y sobre el GrimmjowXOC, esta pareja es algo mas retorcida. El instinto de Grimmjow pide a gritos tragarse a Nagisa, mientras que ella siente algo similar. ¿Por que? Ya lo veran mas adelante._

**¿**Review's**?**


	4. Blunder

_Disclaimer **&** Advertences applied._

_—Agradecimiento especial a **Nubia Sainz**._

* * *

**- . Okarutikusu no Majo . -**

Capitulo 3

.-. Torpeza .-.

_"No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz,  
siempre se encuentra con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes  
y la está esperando."_

_Terry Pratchett_

Después de la presentación de los Espada y las dos brujas las clases iban normal. Comenzaron a pasar lista de la segunda clase.

—Abarai Renji  
—Akaike Chiyo  
—Ayasegawa Yumichika  
—Cifer Ulquiorra  
—Etsuko Sachiko  
—Furido Kaito  
—Hamasaki Yoko  
—Hanakari Jinta  
—Hitsugaya Toushiro  
—Izuru Kira  
—Jaegerjaquez Circe  
—Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow  
—Kawabe Megumi  
—Kitamura Tsubaki  
—Knox Dlanor  
—Kurosaki Karin  
—Kurosaki Yuzu—al mencionar aquellos nombres los Espada observaron fijamente a las dos chicas. La primera, Karin, era la más parecida a Ichigo, por su seño fruncido, aunque no dejaba de ser hermosa. Su cabellos eran largos a media espalda color negro, algunos mechones caían por su frente dándole un toque despreocupado. Portaba con poco interés el uniforme y fulminaba con la mirada un lápiz.

Mientras que Yuzu, la segunda, era más inocente, su pelo rubio en rulos casi graciosamente por su espalda y su mirada bronce le daba un aspecto de Ricitos de Oro. Leía sonrojada una nota y luego miró a un chico pelirrojo, Jinta, se miraban intensamente. Era obvio que andaban.

—Madarame Ikakku  
—Minami Rikichi  
—Nakano Ringo  
—Nishino Konoe  
—Takahashi Hotaru  
—Toba Ryohei  
—Toujoin Heita  
—Tsubokura Rin  
—Tsugimiya Ururu  
—Uehara Kei  
—Urahara Nagisa—la rubia se puso de pie y después volvió a sentarse. Grimmjow observó cada movimiento de la chica, y creyó ver por un segundo una mueca en su cara, una cruel. Pero ella seguía con una tierna sonrisa y miraba distraídamente por la ventana.  
—Usaka Kazuya  
—Utada Konami… —hubo un silencio. La mirada de Nagisa se encontró con la de Karin. La rubia cerró sus puños y Karin chasqueó la lengua.

Algunos asientos más allá Hamasaki Yoko sonreía macabramente.

* * *

— ¡Dime que mierda pasó!—gritó Nagisa con el enojo a flor de piel.  
— ¡No me grites! ¡Ya te dije que se fue un poco después de que hablara con Byakuya!  
— ¡Esta mañana le llamé al celular! ¡No me contestó!  
— ¡Yo igual le marqué media hora después de que se fue! ¡Tampoco contestó!  
— ¡¿Y por que no me marcaste? ¡¿Por qué jodidos no le dijiste a mi nii-sama o a alguien? ¡¿Por qué no la buscaste?  
— ¡¿Estas insinuando que es mi culpa? ¡Le dije al viejo! ¡Dijo que no le pasaría nada grave, pero que se veía enferma!  
—Isshin…—susurró Nagisa  
—Urahara, Kurosaki, dejen de gritar—habló el delegado de la clase.  
— ¡Tu no te metas!—bramó Karin tomándolo de la camisa  
— ¡Hey, Hey! Tranquilas—dijo Renji. Nagisa lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a él.  
—Escucha, Abarai. No se que se traen los Kurosaki y mi nii-sama, no se lo que eres y tampoco lo que es Ichigo, pero si descubro que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Konan… te mato, ¿me oyes?  
— ¿A que se dedica tu hermano?—preguntó Renji. Aun no se creía que Samui no supiera nada de los shinigamis, hollows y demás.  
—Es un tendero. Vende novedades, alimentos y juguetes. Dueño del Almacén Urahara. — Grimmjow que escuchó todo, junto con sus compañeros, permanecía quieto en su lugar.

Entonces ella no sabía nada de nada.  
Que fácil.

—Entonces porque piensas que queremos hacer algo.  
—No lo sé. Intuición, supongo.  
—Oye, Nagi. No conozco a tu amiga pero respira un poco, te pondrás mal. —dijo Grimmjow fingiendo preocupación.  
— ¡Urahara! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Siéntense! ¡Y si no les parece pueden salirse de mi clase!—gritó enfurecida la maestra que tenia un par de minutos de haber entrado al salón de clases, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. Enseguida Karin salió del aula, seguida por Nagisa, Grimmjow, Yuzu, Jinta, Yuzu, Dlanor, Circe, Ulquiorra, Renji, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika… y casi toda la clase exceptuando dos o tres alumnos que sufrieron la ira de la profesora.

La clase 3-2 se situó en un jardín. Algunos treparon a árboles, otros se recostaron en el pasto y algunos otros se pusieron a corretear como críos.

Nagisa se apartó de su grupo—Karin, Yuzu, Ururu y Jinta— y se fue detrás de un gran árbol. Se sentó en la hierba y enterró su rostro en sus rodillas abrazándolas.

—Nee nee, Nagi. ¿Estas llorando por la chica come papel?—preguntó chillonamente una chica  
—Lárgate, Tsubaki y no estoy llorando. —dijo la rubia.  
—No te enojes, princesa. Dime, ¿tienes algo con Grimmjow-kun?  
—¿Acaso te interesa?—preguntó Nagisa  
—Zorra—dijo Tsubaki dándole una estridente bofetada dejándole roja la mejilla. Por primera vez desde que llegó, Nagisa miró a Tsubaki. Era una chica menuda, con busto operado para no parecer repisa. Cabello celosamente cepillado, de color negro.

Ella no venia sola. Tres chicas más estaban a su lado. Mostraban sus sonrisas de anuncio dental.

—Megumi, ¿no crees que es una zorra?—preguntó Tsubaki a otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Megumi sonrió. Tomó a Nagisa de los cabellos y la alzó.  
—Tienes razón, Tsubaki. Es una zorra. —dicho eso la lanzó contra un árbol.  
Y la cabeza de la rubia chocó contra el tronco…

_…_

_—Gisa-boba, Gisa-boba. —canturreaban alrededor de una niña  
—¡Ya déjenme!—lloraba la chiquilla. Sus cabellos rubios platinados estaban mugrientos y sus ojos grises llenos de lagrimas cristalinas. Moqueaba y tenía raspones en brazos y piernas.  
— ¡Déjenla! —gritó un niño de cabellos azul celeste y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una gorra roja y vestía con unos pescadores de mezclilla y una camisa de los Yankees. Tomó a dos niñas de los cabellos y las empujó.  
— ¡Ahh! ¡Corran! —gritó otra, Todas las niñas que la molestaban se alejaron corriendo.  
— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó el niño extendiéndole la mano, Nagisa la tomó. Entonces se dio cuenta que era niña.  
—Hai…—susurró tallándose los ojos.  
—Me llamo Konami, Utada Konami. Puedes llamarme Konan, ¿y tú?  
—Nagisa, Urahara Nagisa.  
—Uy, esta lindo. Te diré Nagi, ¿te parece bien?  
—H-Hai  
—Dime, Nagi. ¿Por qué te molestaban esas tontas?  
—Por que… —y se soltó a llorar. Konami la abrazó.  
—Hey, Hey, no llores. Seremos mejores amigas desde hoy, ¿va?  
—Pero yo… destruyo todo lo que toco…—tomó una piedra del tamaño de su puño y la apretó haciéndola trizas. —… ¿Lo ves?_

_…_

Dlanor notó como Nagisa se separaba de todos para que momentos después un grupo de chicas la siguiera. Eso le dio maña espina a la Knox que avisó inmediatamente a la Siesta 410.  
Para cuando llegaron ellas junto con la Cuarta y Sexta, vieron el momento exacto en el cual Nagisa fue lanzada con gran fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol. Su cuerpo cayó completamente al suelo y comenzaron a salir borbotones de sangre por su frente.

Grimmjow sintió enojo. Se metieron con su presa. Circe sujetó su brazo con fuerza para calmarlo. Él trató de zafar su brazo pero Nagisa comenzó a levantarse.

—Nee, Megumi, se esta moviendo—dijo una chica castaña  
—Tsubaki. —llamó. Ambas se acercaron a la Urahara  
—Mira si será más puta. —dijo Tsubaki  
— ¡Perra, ¿aun te mueves? —bramó Megumi pateándola  
— ¡Ugh! —se quejó Nagisa, tosiendo.  
— ¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, tu estas enferma ¿no?—dijo Tsubaki pateándola aun mas fuerte. Nagisa escupió sangre. Gotas saladas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. No podía moverse. Lo mas seguro era que tuviera una costilla rota. Respiraba con dificultad.

Otra chica de cabello rojo ciruela y ojos lila entró al juego. Tomó a Nagisa del cuello y la abofeteó un par de veces para después darle un rodillazo.  
Nagisa volvió a escupir sangre, pero esta vez fue más abundante.  
Tirada en el suelo clavó los dedos en la tierra por el esfuerzo que hacia para poder respirar.

—Ya no tienes tanto coraje ¿no es cierto? —entonces la pelirroja le arrancó lo que mas apreciaba…aquel collar…

_…_

_Una niña de 8 años, cabello rubio, corría hacia al parque. Estaba algo agitada porque llegaba tarde._

_— ¡Konan!  
—Domo, Domo. Nagi.  
—Siento llegar tarde.  
—No importa. Mira, mira lo que encontré. —Konami sacó dos conchas iguales. Eran hermosas. Tenían tonalidad rosa. Ambas tenían un hilo. —Son para usarlas de collar.  
—Son lindos. ¡Gracias!  
—Nee, nee, ahora quiero un helado  
—Yo pago…_

_…_

Dlanor retrocedió un paso y la Siesta 410 la imitó.

—Va a romper el sello —dijo Dlanor  
—Si se sale de control…—amenazó Circe  
— ¿De que demonios hablan?—preguntó Grimmjow aun mas molesto  
—Las brujas, aunque tengamos poderes, seamos inhumanamente crueles y viejas, fuimos personas normales, por lo tanto, humanas. Al igual que los Shinigami, al igual que los Hollow.  
"Nuestra alma humana tiene una barrera. Cuando cruzas esa barrera… te conviertes en una verdadera bruja—dijo Circe  
—Para explicarlo mejor, cualquier humano con alto poder mágico puede hacer magia de bajo nivel, incluyendo Hollows y Shinigamis, sin embargo, solo puedes llegar hasta cierto punto.  
"A esa fase se le llama "Mueble", para dejar de ser un Mueble debes romper esa barrera o sello que te hace humano. Aunque no es tan fácil de romper como se oye. Puedes caer en la locura o morir. Para romper el sello necesitas ser aprobado por una Bruja Mayor. La mayoría de las brujas no estamos muy cuerdas.  
— ¿Ustedes son Muebles?  
—Kjj…kjjj…kjjj ¡NO!—rió Circe y Dlanor sonrió cínicamente.  
—Concentrémonos en la chica—dijo Ulquiorra. Grimmjow se giró a donde estaba Nagisa.

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Nagisa se recuperaron. Una sonrisa sádica afloro en su rostro.  
—Lo tocaste—dijo Nagisa poniéndose de pie. —Te voy a matar. —dijo medio riéndose. Se lanzó contra la pelirroja con un puñetazo y le rompió la nariz.  
— ¡Sachiko!—gritó Megumi. Nagisa, sin dar tregua, comenzó a patear el cuerpo de la pelirroja en el piso.  
— ¡Déjala!—gritó Tsubaki llegándole a Nagisa por detrás. Ella solo hizo su brazo hacia atrás, golpeando con gran fuerza el rostro de Tsubaki. Giró en su propio pie rápidamente y arremetió con la rodilla en el estomago haciendo caer a Tsubaki.  
— ¡Maldita! —y entró Megumi. Nagisa le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas. La tomó de los cabellos de la misma forma que lo hizo con ella y golpeo su cabeza contra el árbol, una y otra vez.

Tsubaki que se había levantado la golpeo por la espalda y la tiró. Una ira incontrolable comenzó a burbujear en la sangre de Nagisa. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y una espada de luz se formo en su brazo.  
— ¡Muere!—gritó  
Dlanor y Circe se prepararon para interferir…

Una mano sujetó el brazo de Nagisa centímetros antes de tocar el cráneo de Tsubaki  
—Yoruichi, séllala.  
—Hmm, en eso estaba. ¡Sello de la Tierra!—los árboles de alrededor reaccionaron amarrando el cuerpo de Nagisa. Siete ramas se incrustaron en su estomago. El hombre le quitó la blusa y un **3** se marcó en su espalda. Dlanor y Circe retrocedieron un paso.  
—Sello del Purgatorio—dijo el hombre, siete nombres en el aire se escribieron con luz. De tal forma que la rodeaban en circulo: "Lucifer" "Leviathan" "Satan" "Belphegor" "Mammon" "Beelzebub" "Asmodeus". Empezaron a girar a su alrededor, giraron rápidamente una y otra vez. De un momento a otro se detuvieron abruptamente y seis de los siete nombres se desvanecieron dejando uno solo que se incrustó en su espalda. "Satan".

Un haz de luz se desprendió del cuerpo de la rubia y esta comenzó a caer al suelo, el hombre que la selló tomó a la chica antes de que cayera por completo.  
—Esta inconsciente. —dijo Yoruichi  
—Será mejor llevárnosla. Pero primero cambiemos los recuerdos de estas chicas. —dijo el rubio. Las otras chicas temblaban por tan solo sentir la mirada de aquellos. Yoruichi caminó hacia ellas y aplicó aquel truco del "Kikanshinki". Cayeron inconscientes. Yoruichi las cargó a todas en sus hombros las abandonó cerca de una barda de la escuela.  
—Vámonos, Kisuke. Toma a Nagisa. —dijo Yoruichi, y, usando shunpo, salió del lugar. Kisuke cargó mejor a la rubia y repitió la acción de Yoruichi.  
— ¡Malditos Shinigamis! Siempre involucrados en todo. —bramó Circe

…

_—El mío es Urahara Nagisa  
—Nagisa suena bien, aunque Urahara lo he escuchado antes_

_…Antes… Urahara…_

_—El creador del Hougyoku es Urahara Kisuke, Ex-Capitán del 12° Escuadrón, exiliado de la Soul Society._

_…Kisuke…_

_—Vámonos, Kisuke. Toma a Nagisa…_

_…Nagisa…_

_— ¿A que se dedica tu hermano?  
—Es un tendero… Dueño del Almacén Urahara…_

…

_"El loco del sombrero. El que enfrentó a Yammy"._ —Grimmjow comenzó a entender  
—Ulquiorra. Creo que acabo de descubrir que esta chica es la hermana del creador del Hougyoku.  
— ¿Apenas?—preguntó Circe  
—Eres idiota—dijo Dlanor  
—Si. —Ulquiorra

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: _  
_Entrega del capitulo 3 ¡Completada!_

_La historia comenzara a tomar mas color en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Por fin veremos a Konami!_

**¿**Review's**?**


	5. Weak Square

_Disclaimer **&** Advertences applied_

* * *

**Cristal & Arena  
**_~Bruja del Ocultismo~_

Capitulo 4

. - . Casilla Débil . - .

_"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso  
condimentado en el infierno."_

_Walter Scott_

Grimmjow caminaba por las calles de Karakura llevando unos cuadernos en sus brazos.  
Nagisa se había ausentado después de esa clase. Su hermano habló con el profesor de la excusa de que tuvo que salir de emergencia, entonces, por azares del "destino" coffcoffmagiacoffcoff le había tocado ir a la casa de los Urahara a llevarle los apuntes a la rubia. Él se había negado al principio pero Dlanor puede ser muy persuasiva.

Así que ahí se encontraba él. Buscando la casa de la rubia en la dirección que Karin, le había indicado. Según tenia entendido, Jinta y Ururu también se fueron así que también se la llevaría a ellos, viven en la misma casa así que le daba igual.

Llegó a una casa estilo tradicional con un letrero grande de madera que ponía: "Almacén Urahara".  
—Aquí es. —y entró al patio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Un hombre fornido de piel oscura, gafas oscuras, bigote y trenzas al ras, abrió la puerta.  
— ¿En que puedo ayudarte? La tienda esta cerrada por hoy.  
—Busco a Nagisa, la traigo algunos apuntes.  
— ¿Eres su compañero?  
—Si. —el Espada se estaba impacientando.  
— ¡Tessai, el agua es helada! —se oyó el grito de una chica, después unos pasos y atrás de Tessai se asomó una rubia. Tenía moretones en sus brazos y piernas, algún rasguño en el rostro, una venda en la muñeca y una bendita en la frente. Cubría su torso con una toalla que no tapaba más de lo necesario y estaba con el cabello mojado con alguno que otro rastro de sangre.  
—Grimmjow… —murmuró ella.

—Hola, Nagi. Te traje los apuntes. Yamanaka me lo pidió.  
—Pasa. —dijo el robusto hombre. Grimmjow entró a la casa y observó a Nagisa de más cerca, pudo notar una mejilla inflamada.  
—Haré té. —dijo Tessai y desapareció de ahí.  
—Sígueme. —dijo la chica medio ocultando su rostro.

Grimmjow siguió a Nagisa por el pasillo y entraron a una habitación.  
—Tú espera aquí. Terminaré de bañarme. —dijo la ojigris. Entró a otra habitación. Grimmjow se recostó en uno de los sillones que había ahí.

Se sentía molesto, al ver aquellas marcas en las extremidades de ella sintió enojo.

Ella no se defendía ante nada, hasta que le quitaron ese colguije. Al parecer sabia artes marciales ya que al golpear a aquellas chicas sabia como y lo hacia con "gracia".

Unos minutos más tarde Nagisa salió con el cabello mojado, nuevos vendajes, un pequeño short negro con una playera ajustada color azul.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima. —contestó ella tratándose de vendar la muñeca, fracasando en el intento.  
Grimmjow la detuvo. Con cuidado comenzó a colocar la venda en la muñeca, ya se había hartado de ver los patéticos intentos de la chica.

—Te dieron duro ¿eh? —trató de hacer conversación.  
—Algo así, aunque ellas no se fueron ilesas.  
—Se lo merecían  
—Tu… ¿lo viste?  
—Si. Pero Circe no me dejó intervenir. Cuando logré librarme de ella llegó tu hermano y la mujer morena.

—Mi hermano… ¿te vio? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración.  
—No. —y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Grimmjow terminó de colocar la venda y puso el broche. Después sacó un frasco de su chaqueta quitó la tapa y la olio levemente. Hundió dos dedos tomando un poco en sus dedos.  
—Circe me obliga a llevarla. Dice que soy idiota y que es probable que me ocurra algo. —dirigió su mano a la frente de la chica y untó la pomada en la herida, Nagisa sintió un poco de escozor pero lo ignoró.  
— ¿Sabes que corres peligro al estar solo conmigo? —preguntó ella  
— ¿Por qué? —dijo pensando lo irónico que era que ella le dijera lo que el debería de decirle.  
—Si mi hermano te encontrar aquí… no, si Yoruichi nos encontrara seria peor.  
—Sobreviviré. —dijo y colocó una bandita en la frente de ella. Se puso de pie. —Bueno, me largo. La vieja esa solo me dijo que te trajera los apuntes. Quédatelos, pienso reprobar. Adiós, mujer. —y se dirigió a la salida. La esencia que tanto le provocaba hambre lo estaba torturando. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.  
— ¡Espera! —dijo Nagisa y lo tomó del brazo. Grimmjow se giró molesto, quería salir de ahí ya. — Lo siento… pero, quería pedirte algo.  
— ¿Pedirme? Anda, habla mujer. —dijo el demandante  
—Veras, estoy preocupado por alguien y quería pedirte que… me acompañaras a verle.  
— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hanakari o a Tsumigiya?  
—Ellos salieron con Yoruichi a no se donde.  
—Bien, vamos. —aceptó Grimmjow. Luego la vio de arriba abajo. —Pero por favor, ponte un pantalón. —entonces se percató de lo que había dicho y quiso arreglarlo —Hace frío. —y era cierto. El clima estaba muy cambiante últimamente.  
—Esta bien. —y dirigió contenta al baño de nuevo.

"¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?" eso era lo que la Sexta en ese momento siempre que estaba con la rubia sentía que no podía ser "el mismo".  
Sentía tranquilidad aplacando su instinto animal. Siempre que estaba con ella era igual. Por eso la odiaba. Desde que la besó podía sentir su reiatsu desde el otro lado de la ciudad sin necesitar su "Pesquisa". Y eso le provocaba hambre. Él no había comentado nada, además, Ulquiorra parecía igual que siempre y el no podía soportarlo. Talvez si la mataba se sentiría mejor. Era una idea muy tentadora también. Demasiado. La idea de morderla, de romper cada uno de sus dedos era bastante… Deliciosa.

Cuando la lanzaron contra el árbol se sintió amenazado. Él quería ser quien la lanzara y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más la lastimara, le producía una sensación desagradable en el estomago.  
—Nagi, tengo que hablarte. —dijo la voz de un hombre que entraba a la habitación y al verlo se quedó completamente quieto. — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—No te interesa.  
— ¿Eh? Por supuesto que si. No es normal que la Sexta Espada este en la recamara de mi hermanita menor. —entonces Grimmjow se puso a la defensiva. El hombre sabía quien era él. La magia no funcionaba.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Nii-sama! Puedo explicarlo. Grimmjow solo me trajo los apuntes, iremos a casa de Konami. —dijo Nagisa que recién salía del baño, ahora unos pantalones jeans grises cubrían sus piernas y una chaqueta de cuero negro abrigaba su torso.  
— ¡Mientes! ¡Él es tu novio rebelde y te ibas escapar con él! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Me estas abandonando!  
— ¡No! Nii-sama, no digas eso. Yo te quiero, nunca te dejaría. Él solo es mi compañero.  
— ¿Enserio?  
—Si  
—Entonces si no me vas a dejar… —rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y le entregó un paquetito a Grimmjow. —…usen protección, si la haces llorar te mataré.  
—No… se preocupe. ¡Ella y yo no somos nada!  
— ¿Estas sugiriendo que él y yo tengamos sexo? —preguntó alarmada la rubia.  
—Yo solo les advierto, no quiero tener sobrinos tan joven.  
—Estas loco—dijo Nagi tomando dos bufandas, una negra y otra de cuadros blancos y negros. —Vámonos, Jaegerjaquez. Nos vemos Kisuke nii-sama.  
—Adiós. Usen condón. Son de sabores.  
— ¡Cállate! —gritó Nagisa sonrojada. Tomó a Grimmjow de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida.

Ya afuera descubrieron que… estaba nevando.  
— ¡¿Qué? Si ayer había un sol de desierto y ¿hoy nieva? ¡¿Qué clase de ciudad es esta? —gritó/preguntó Nagisa  
—Y cuando llegué parecía que iba a llover. —dijo Grimmjow observando como la nieve caía. Alzó su mirada al cielo, de un momento a otro sintió algo tibio rodear su cuello, bajó la mirada encontrándose con la rubia enredando algo en él.  
—Hace frío. Luego me culparan si te enfermas. —dijo desviando la mirada algo colorada.  
— ¿Por qué estas roja?  
—Yo no estoy roja… me he acalorado un poco.  
—Claro, con este frío sudas litros y litros. —dijo sarcástico tomando sus manos. Nagisa se puso nerviosa.  
—Grimmjow, ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Nagisa comenzó a caminar mientras que la sexta apenas salía de la impresión.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos. Entonces Grimmjow decidió responder.  
—Mi tía tiene negocios aquí en Karakura. Después de que termine seguir nos regresaremos a Noruega. —técnicamente era cierto. Después de que Eva hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer con las "Estacas" regresarían. — ¿A quien visitaremos? —preguntó Grimmjow distrayendo un poco a Nagisa.  
— ¿Ah? Oh, si. Es una amiga mía, casi-hermana. Parece que enfermó, así que quiero asegurarme de que este bien. —entrelazando sus dedos distraídamente.  
— ¿Cómo se llama?  
—Konami, Utada Konami. Ella es… mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Mataría por ella. Y lo digo enserio. No se que haría sin ella. —después el silencio reinó entre ambos.

El hambre de Grimmjow se estaba volviendo insoportable. Y él realmente quería saciarla.  
Mientras tanto Nagisa sentía algo parecido. Una vocecilla le decía que le destrozara un brazo, que le arrancara la cabeza. Y eso la estaba asustando.  
Sentía que el estomago se le revolvía ante la idea y como parecía que sus pulmones se comprimían y le costaba respirar.

Relamió sus labios sin poder evitarlo y sintió como si le apretaran la garganta en un intento por destrozarla.  
Giró para encontrarse con Grimmjow, y por un momento creyó ver un agujero en su abdomen.  
Atontada dirigió su mano a ese lugar.  
— ¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó ella asustada por la respuesta.  
—El ombligo. —contestó intentando sonar gracioso. Nagisa detectó la mentira en su voz.  
— ¿Ah, si? Por un momento creí ver un agujero.  
—Talvez el golpe te afectó demasiado.  
—Talvez… Levántate la camisa. —ordenó  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ahora. —Grimmjow rodó los ojos y se alzó el grueso abrigo y la camisa. De un momento a otro sintió dos delgados y fríos dedos con uñas largas tocar aquella zona donde tenía su hueco hollow. Iba a protestar pero desistió al sentir un calido aliento en aquel lugar.

Su hambre, que parecía insoportable, subió en intensidad y él buscó desesperadamente una manera de saciarla. Entonces recordó…

Tomó el rostro de la rubia con una de sus manos y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él. Chocó sus labios contra los de ella, pasando su lengua por ellos. Sujetó a Nagisa con su otra mano fieramente y la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella algo sorprendida besó los labios de la Sexta.

Aquel beso era demandante, brusco. A él poco le importaba si a ella le gustaba o no. Solo quería saciar su hambre, e ignoraba que ella hacia—inconscientemente—lo mismo.  
En un arranque por probar más, Grimmjow mordió el labio inferior de ella con fuerza haciéndola gemir. Entre abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua.  
Nagisa llevó su mano al lugar donde creyó ver aquel hueco y encajó sus uñas ahí. Él gruño contra sus labios. La otra mano de Nagisa vagó hasta enredarse en el celestre cabello del Espada.  
Sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas dispuestas a aplastar a quien sea por ganar. Pero muy escondido se encontraba la dependencia y la necesidad. Por que sin notarlo se necesitaban.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Nagisa tomó un par de bocanadas mientras que Grimmjow prefirió morder su cuello.  
La rubia estaba sumergida en solo sentir lo que aquel hombre le hacia. Estaba confundida pero después haría las preguntas.  
Por un momento creyó que sangraría por la fuerza con la que la mordía.  
—Grimmjow, basta. —dijo la rubia, pero el Arrancar la ignoró y continuó en su trabajo.  
— ¡Detente, Jaegerjaquez! —algo de procedencia desconocida en el cerebro de la Sexta hizo "click" y se detuvo. Nunca lo había llamado por su apellido.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él fastidiado.  
— ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Cómo diablos piensas que voy a esconder esto? —gritó molesta señalando su cuello. Aquella marca comenzaba a ponerse algo morada.  
—Mi nii-sama va a matarme. No. Mi nii-sama va a matarte.  
—A mi me gusta esa marca. Solo dile que soy tu novio y listo.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices?  
—No.  
—Estas loco. Por lo pronto usaré la bufanda.  
—La próxima vez lo dejaré en un lugar donde no puedas esconderlo.  
— ¿Próxima vez? NO habrá próxima vez. —dijo la rubia enojada. Grimmjow sonrió con burla. La tomó de la cintura desde atrás y lamió sutilmente su mejilla. — ¿O sea que me besas solo cuando tengas ganas?  
—Puede ser mutuo…  
—Sueña, Jaegerjaquez. —dijo Nagisa enojada y se giró hacia él encarándolo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En un instante ambos sintieron como si miles de cadenas les cayeran encima entrelazándolos, cortando las cuerdas que los unían a los demás quedando únicamente ambos.  
Nagisa rozó sus labios con los de él y lo supo. Supo que cuando el día que regresara a Noruega, ella sentiría que moriría.

Pero el destino es cruel… y juega con nosotros, tal como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez.

—Vamos. —dijo la Urahara comenzando a avanzar con un Grimmjow con el ego hasta las nubes.

Caminaron unas cuadras más y se detuvieron frente a un edificio de aspecto algo viejo, Nagisa entró como si fuera su casa y le indicó a la Sexta que la siguiera subieron tres pisos por las escaleras y al llegar al fondo del pasillo se detuvieron al llegar al numero 64, alado de la puerta había una plaquita que ponía "Utada".  
Nagisa suspiró y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Esperó… volvió a tocar con mas insistencia. Algo iba mal, lo sabía.  
—Rayos. —masculló la rubia. Sus manos temblaban.  
Entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle. La perilla… había unas huellas color escarlata que comenzaban a secarse. El arco de madera tenía arañazos y parecía que la puerta había sido forzada. Eso solo la alarmó más. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos, jalándolos un poco en su desesperación.  
— ¡Konan, abre la puta puerta ahora mismo! ¡No es gracioso, ¿sabías? —pero nada se oyó del otro lado. — ¡Utada, si no abres la puerta la tirare! ¡Sabes que es enserio! —nada.

Grimmjow observó cuidadosamente la puerta y divisó un charquillo rojo escarlata que salía por la rendija baja de la puerta.  
—Urahara, mira eso. —dijo él señalando. Nagisa miró sus pies.  
— ¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a entrar! —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego se dejó ir contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, esta tembló.  
—Te ayudo. —dijo el peliazul. Pateó con fuerza y la puerta fue abierta, más no cayó al piso.

La rubia entró al departamento con paso firme y decidido, más esa fortaleza desapareció al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de su casi-hermana tirado en el piso. Tenía varias heridas en el cráneo, sus labios estaban rotos, sus manos lastimadas con restos de madera y sangre… Entonces vio la pared.  
Iba a gritar pero Grimmjow le tapó la boca con su mano. Nagisa respiró hondo, retiró la mano de Grimmjow y avanzó hasta Konami.  
—Konan, ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó al aire tocando la mejilla de la chica. La ira burbujeaba en su sangre.  
—No esta muerta. —la voz de la Sexta la sorprendió. —… Aun. —será mejor que la llevemos con algún médico.  
—Solo hay uno que no hará preguntas. —dijo la rubia con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.  
—Vamos. —Grimmjow tomó a Konami en brazos y Nagisa rebuscó entre los cajones buscando alguna manta para cubrirla. Les tomó aproximadamente 7 minutos llegar a la Clínica Kurosaki. Grimmjow reconoció el lugar al instante. Nagisa prácticamente tiró la puerta y entró colérica.  
— ¡KARIN! ¡KARIN! —llegó al comedor donde varias personas la miraba expectantes. Karin apareció por la cocina junto a Yuzu.  
— ¿Ahora que…? —pero calló al ver el rostro de la rubia. — ¿Dónde esta? —preguntó con la voz ahogada.  
—En la entrada, con Jaegerjaquez. Yuzu, no vayas. No quiero… que la veas así. —los ojos de la otra rubia brillaban por las lagrimas que comenzarían a salir mientras veía a su hermana gemela alejarse rumbo a la entrada.  
— ¿Pasa algo? —habló el líder del Clan Kuchiki.  
—Es… —dudó en contarles. —…es Konami. Ella… —entonces vio a Isshin bajando las escaleras bastante relajado.

Avanzó cegada por la ira y lo tomó de la camisa y sin darse cuenta lo alzó tanto que ya no tocaba el piso.  
—Escúchame bien, Kurosaki. Vas a salir, curaras a Konami y responderás mis preguntas —dijo ella lentamente.  
— ¿Y si me niego? —preguntó Isshin sonriendo para sorpresa de muchos.  
—Te mataré —dijo la rubia. Isshin se dio cuenta que era cuestión de tiempo para que Tres Estaca despertara, su reiatsu estaba trasformándose ya, el sello del Purgatorio le limitaba un poco, pero, no sería suficiente.  
—No lo harás. —intervino Ichigo.  
—Tú no te metas, zanahoria-abandona-hermanas —dijo ella.

Yuzu miraba todo en silencio aparentando fuertemente la mandíbula. Soltó una maldición en voz baja.  
—Papá, cura a Konami —dijo Yuzu mortalmente seria. Nagisa soltó al doctor y este se dirigió a la entrada. Hubo un silencio pesado. La Urahara lo rompió.  
—Fui a visitarla había sangre en las paredes, ella estaba tirada con heridas por todo el cuerpo, pensé que estaba muerta. Creo… creo que ella lo hizo sola. Pintó un símbolo…con su propia sangre.  
— ¿Qué símbolo? —preguntó ansiosa. Ichigo la miró inquieto.  
—Pues… —tomó el papel y la pluma que le ofrecía Matsumoto y comenzó a dibujar. Una sensación se apoderó de ella haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. Trazo tras trazo. Un sello rectangular dividido en 9 partes de distintas formas y escrituras extrañas quedó impreso en el papel. Cuando terminó de dibujar, se tapó la boca y soltó el bolígrafo que cayó al suelo.  
— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ikkaku.  
—Primer pentáculo de la Luna. Salmo 107, 16. Abre cualquier puerta ignorando que este cerrada de cualquier manera. —la miraron raro. —Lo leí.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio que se había formado.  
— ¡Karin sujétala! —gritó Isshin. — ¡Ichigo! ¡Los sedantes!  
Nagisa corrió a la entrada e Ichigo subió por las escaleras y después las bajó con un maletín en brazos.

Por que los dados ya han sido lanzados y el ganador ya esta decidido…

Aquella rubia con el tablero de ajedrez reía espeluznantemente.  
En el centro del tablero se encontraba un naipe de corazones. El número **4** se podía notar en el, una capa de roca transparente cubría la cara principal.

La rubia rasgó con una de sus afiladas uñas rojas aquella capa transparente dejando un surco. Con la otra mano sostenía el naipe número **3**.  
—El fuego consumirá al pecador…

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_  
_Despues de mucho tiempo inactiva por la sección de BLEACH, actualizo. Tengo hechos más capitulos, pero da pereza transcribir. En fin, trabajo en ello._

_Este fic es 100% ecologico,  
apoya el medio ambiente siguiendo  
la flecha y seleccionando lo indicado:_

l

l

**V**


	6. Forced Move

___Disclaimer **&** Advertences applied_

* * *

**Cristal & Arena  
**_~Bruja del Ocultismo~_

Capitulo 5

. -. Movimiento Forzado . - .

_"¿Pero qué puedes hacer? La muerte está ahí, llegará, es inevitable."_

_Doris Lessing_

La luz despertó a la rubia que se revolvió entre las cobijas y se abrazó al cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Este emitió un quejido.

Nagisa escuchó el ruido, por lo que abrió los ojos. Ella estaba, técnicamente, encima de Grimmjow. Tenia el brazo de Grimmjow en su cadera y el otro brazo colgaba del sillón.

Ella mantenía un brazo en el hombro de Grimmjow y el otro en su pecho.

Habían dormido en un sillón de la sala de espera en la clínica Kurosaki.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme si algún día despertarías. —dijo Grimmjow con una cínica sonrisa.

—¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mi? —preguntó falsamente dolida. El rostro de Grimmjow se contrajo brevemente en una mueca de dolor.

—Vaya, aun siguen aquí. —dijo Isshin. —Nagisa, Kisuke esta buscándote.

—¿Dond-?

—Esta afuera. Será mejor que tú esperes aquí. —le dijo a Grimmjow.

—Ya vuelvo, entonces. —dijo Nagisa levantándose, al tratar de avanzar hacia la salida, Grimmjow la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si.

—Cht. —chasqueó la lengua con molestia y la miró con cinismo para luego besarla. Nagisa se separó un poco de él y lo miró de una manera tan inocente que hizo que Grimmjow sintiera una rara sensación por la columna. Luego ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Él la siguió con la mirada.

—¿Te parece justo lo que haces, Espada? —dijo Isshin una vez que Nagisa salió del cuarto.

—¿De que mierda hablas, viejo?

—¿Qué buscas? No creo que vengas a romancearte con una chiquilla como Nagisa.

—Esa mujer es muy entretenida y me atrae bastante. No le veo lo raro, hago lo que quiero. —rió él.

—Claro que si lo es. Tú te alimentas de almas humanas y ella lo es. ¿Acaso juegas con tu comida? —dijo neutro.

—No exactamente. —se carcajeó. —Aunque no te mentiré, he querido devorarla algunas veces. —se mofó con su característica sonrisa. Si Nagisa no estaba podía hablar como se le diera la gana. Pero mentía. Él siempre siente ganas de comer. Y más a aquella rubia.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de ella? —preguntó nuevamente Isshin. Grimmjow frunció el seño. Se extraño de que nuevamente le preguntara lo mismo. Pero no lo pensó dos veces para responder.

—No es de tu incumbencia, basura. Pero debes imaginarte que es lo que quiero. —contestó brusco. Isshin escondió una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para la Sexta.

—Ó sea que solo es un juego para ti. Ella no te importa.

— ¿Nagisa? En absoluto, me da igual. Y si, ella es algo así como un juego… —se escuchó un jarrón romperse, entonces Isshin no pudo contenerse más y Grimmjow vio su sonrisa. Ella…

Se acercó velozmente al pasillo y alcanzó a ver como una cabellera rubia daba vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

—¡Tú! —se giró furioso a Isshin. Este lo miraba inmutable.

—¿Estas molesto por que te quité tu juguete?

—Vas a morir, maldita mierda. —no entendía porque le molestaba tanto la situación. Estaba listo para lanzar un "cero" pero el hermano de Nagisa abordó la sala.

—Dile a Eva que si no se larga alertaré a la Sociedad de Almas y a Aizen que ha caído bajo.

—Vete al carajo que no soy un puto cartero. —sintió el filo de Benihime en su cuello y vio el rostro sombrío de Urahara. Crispó sus puños y gruño arrugando la nariz. Unas ansias incontrolables de pelea y sangre recorrieron su cuerpo, pero luego recordó a la rubia. Entonces sintió aún más hambre que le quemaba la garganta y lo sofocaba. Chasqueó la lengua y usó "Sonido" para irse de ese lugar con una meta puesta.

Estaba en una colina del parque. No había ningún alma en aquel lugar. Ella respiraba agitadamente de la rabia y trataba de mandar al diablo sus ganas de llorar.

Imbécil.

Era una imbécil. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él era un noruego, un sexy noruego. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un carruaje con caballo blanco? ¿Qué se interesara en ella de la noche a la mañana? Era obvio que había algo detrás. ¡Vamos, que la beso la primera noche! Aunque lo único que hacían era toquetearse. Y se sentía sucia. Sucia por dejarse hacer. Era bastante obvio que por la noche no habían estado sentaditos en aquel sillón viendo la pared. ¿Pero de que se quejaba? Nunca habían sido nada. Aunque ella planeaba hacerle ver la situación.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al notar como había fallado en no lagrimear y algunas gotas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Maldición. —masculló por lo bajó mientras tallaba furiosamente sus ojos con la manga de su amplio suéter. Y así la encontró Grimmjow, renegando infantilmente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —dijo ella volteándose y encontrándose con la Sexta de pie, imponente, como siempre. Se sorprendió por verle.

—Urahara. —ella frunció el seño con repentina repulsión.

—¿Necesitas algo? —dijo seria. Grimmjow analizó su cambio de actitud. Sonrió internamente.

—Sobre lo de hace rato… —comenzó sin saber que decir, otra vez no podía expresarse con facilidad.

—No necesitas explicarme nada. No es como si me importaras demasiado, no te creas la gran cosa. Haz lo que se te venga en gana. —dijo ella inyectando veneno en cada palabra, le retó con una heladora mirada y pasó junto a él como si pasara a un lado de cualquier rata asquerosa. —Suerte. —y pasó de él. O eso intentó.

—¿Sabes? Si no estuviera bajo las órdenes de Aizen ya te habría matado. —dijo él haciendo que Nagisa se detuviera. —Aunque tal vez si digo que fue un accidente… —la rubia giró la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Había dos Grimmjow. Uno, el que conocía, con ropas normales y estaba tirado en el suelo. El otro fue lo que la dejó congelada. Era él, era igual que él. Sus cabellos azules eran exactamente iguales, sus ojos, su sonrisa, pero ahora una mandíbula de hueso cubría el lado derecho de esta. Y ese agujero en el abdomen. Sus ropas eran blancas un hakama blanco y una chaqueta corta del mismo color con el interior negro que dejaba ver una cicatriz en su torso, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y una katana a su costado.

—¿Grimm…jow? ¿Eres tú?

—Esto soy yo, pequeña rata. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez.

—…Espada…—susurró Nagisa.

—Te mataré. —dijo Grimmjow y usó "Sonido" para posicionarse detrás de la chica con el filo de Pantera en su cuello. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por el filo de la katana.

Nagisa exhaló cuando sintió un escozor en su cuello. Sujetó el brazo del arrancar con firmeza y se recargó completamente en él.

—¿Qué demonios eres? —dijo suspirando. Él rió.

—Talvez algo mucho más humano que lo que tú eres. —le contestó a oído.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó.

—Tal vez deba matarte justo ahora, Nagisa. —dijo con sorna para volver a reírse ansiando su comida.

—Tú… maldito…—la rubia lo miró intensamente. Tomó de los cabellos a Grimmjow y lo acercó a su rostro. Giró más su cabeza provocándose otra herida y él la besó bruscamente, ella mordió sus labios. La Sexta gruño contra los labios de Nagisa e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, con su mano libre tomó con rabia la nuca de la rubia y la apegó más hacia si. Se jalaron los cabellos, se mordieron y rasguñaron, entonces Nagisa rompió el beso.

—Mátame. Vamos, hazlo. Joder. —retó ella. Grimmjow sonrió como un psicópata y apretó la empuñadura de Pantera dispuesto a matarla. Nagisa vio la brillante hoja dirigirse hacia ella. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Siento la demora. Estoy de regreso, o mas o menos. Perdonenme._

_Dejen sus valiosas y hermosas opiniones en los **reviews**._


End file.
